


Back in the light

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't before a game, but they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the light

Their bedroom has huge windows that let yolky afternoon sunlight shine in and fall on their massive bed and Maxim loves it because Chris loves it. The sunshine makes Chris warm and lazy and, although they shouldn’t, eager to make love when they should be napping before games. Maxim has Chris’s legs pushed back, his strong calves resting on Maxim’s shoulders, and Chris is shaking.

“Please, please,” he’s saying, breathless and broken and rising in volume. “Maxi.”

Maxim just kisses his knee and moves slowly, like he knows Chris loves the best, and tries to ignore the pitiful whimpers. When he brushes Chris’s prostate, Chris dissolves into unintelligible babbles and uncontrollable tremors. He curls his fingers into the sheets, grinds his teeth to keep from screaming. Carefully, Maxim shifts Chris’s legs around his waist, leaning in to kiss him.

“Hold on just another moment, baby,” Maxim whispers, reaching down to tilt Chris’s hips back slightly.

Chris reaches up to hold onto Maxim’s shoulders, closes his eyes tightly. He muffles his noises in Maxim’s neck, nails digging into his back.

“Please,” he whispers again, his breath catching when Maxim grinds his hips down against his. “ _Ooh,_ Max.”

Maxim holds tight to Chris’s hip, fingers tight enough to bruise, and nuzzles against Chris’s cheek. “Come for me,” he says quiet and husky against Chris’s ear. “Come for me, _ange._ ”

It takes only two more quick snaps of Maxim’s hips for Chris to come, rigid and crying out despite his lack of breath. Maxim follows before Chris is even relaxed, pushes in as deep as he can and trembles through his orgasm. They finally move several long minutes later and Chris buries his whimper in his pillow.

Maxim rubs his hips and legs, always so sweet and attentive afterwards. He kisses Chris’s cheek before climbing stiffly from the bed and he returns with a warm, wet cloth. He is extra gentle when he cleans Chris off, all sugary French and intoxicating smiles. Chris has climbed under the covers and is curled around one of Maxim’s pillows when the Frenchman reenters the bedroom. He just smiles and crawls back up to hold Chris.

“We still have a few hours before dinner. Go to sleep,” he suggests, stroking Chris’s hair and cupping his jaw. “Rest, my darling.”

Chris dozes to the sound of Maxim’s voice, tucked close to his chest and listening to the beating of his heart. 


End file.
